The Land of Spirits: Book 1 A Legend is Born
by Dark Mello
Summary: A different look on the Legend of Zelda: Has OCs but refers to idea and terms used in Zelda and other anime/manga of my choosing. Join as Max must battle a great evil as it tries to destory his way of life. Rate T for now but my change.
1. Prolog

**Like I promise: **Max is your everyday normal boy living in the forest with his best friend. His life is forever changed when a great evil comes and kills the closest thing he had to a mother. Now Max must journey on a quest to stop this evil from destroy the world as he knows it. Along the way he will meet new friends and be reunited with olds ones as well. As he goes on his journey he discover that he's not such a normal boy after all. What does destiny have in store for our young hero, read and find out.

**(A/N): Okay this is a different take on the whole OoT Zelda. There's going to be a lot of OCs and maybe some char from the game, but that will only be if I can think of another way to move the story along. There will also be names of people and gods that I "borrowed" from other works and mythology that i thought would go good with this story. So with that said this is more then just a Zelda/dbz crossover....that just happen to be the general category. Any way this first chapter is just the pro-log and set up a little back story. For those that are familiar with the Legend of Zelda then they will notice that it heavily includes things that are just taken from OoT but just changed around a bit to fit the story. With that said let's get this show on the road.**

**Oh and I dont own The Legend of Zelda or Dragon Ball Z....even though that would be so cool.....onward to the story.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_**'spells/curses'**_

_"incantations"_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Long long ago, in a galaxy far away from the Earth. There was nothing, a vast emptiness of space. A barren part of the universe where there was no life and covered in darkness. One day three Great Spirits decided to use their vast power and feel this empty void with life.

So the first Great Spirit use its power created a giant star creating light. It also gathered up large rocks that were floating near by, and molding them into a larger rock one that was the size of a middle planet.

The second Spirit taking the new planet and breathed life into it, creating land masses and oceans. It also made the air breathable for life.

The last Spirit went around the planet covering in with animals and planets. After this they felt that there was something missing. The first one decided that they needed to inhabit the planet with creatures to rule over the land. The other two agreed so using their power that is what they did.

The first one picked up a tree from the ground and blew the leaves away. The leaves soaring into the air began to form into tiny versions of it self, which later became know as fairies. The next one decided that instead of tiny creatures as the fairies it reach down and grab some of the fairies and filled them with power. This caused the fairies to under go a transformation and became bigger and more powerful. The Spirit named them Guardians because there purpose was to watch over the planet. The last Spirit seeing what the other two had made decided that instead of using the fairies it would use something else. So reaching down into the planet gathered some clay and molded into a doll. Knowing one was not enough he made many dolls. Wanting the dolls to have life it reached into the newly created sun and took tiny flames and placed them inside of the dolls given them life.

After the Spirits finished they realized that they had used up too much of their power and they needed to do something to save themselves and the planet. For you see if they died then the power that they had would vanish with them and everything they had created would vanish along with it. So to prevent this they created an object that contains their massive power pouring all but the smallest bit of their power into the object. With that done they departed back to the heavens to sleep. This object later became known as the Spirit Force.

Over time the Spirit Force would give off some of its power causing the world to continue to live without the help of the Spirits. That power would later cause some of the fairies to go through a type of evolution. When the Spirit had created them they were all one kind, one race, but with the power of the Spirit Force they began to spread across the planet growing into different races as they traveled the world. Now there are many fairies in different colors as well as power.

The dolls also reacting to the Spirit Force changed as well. With the power it made them smarter, stronger, and more powerful. They too would spread across the land and form many races. No longer the weak dolls they once were, they were renamed humans, and soon they were the largest race on the world. Last the Guardians using the power from the Spirit Force learned the ways of magic as well as becoming filled with great knowledge. Remembering that the Great Spirit that created them wanted them to protect the fairies they also spread out living in areas that were filled with fairies, sharing their knowledge and magic with them. Using their vast knowledge they found ways to harness the power of the Spirit Force, filling the land with magic. This caused the lands to grow rich with life. Liking what they did the Guardians decided that along with the fairies they would also watch over the Spirit Force so that the land would always be rich and filled with life.

Centuries have past since the Spirits first brought life on to the planet. With the help of the Guardian and the Spirit Force the world has blossomed into a wonderful paradise. Even the humans have come to find happiness on this planet, but where there is good there is always evil and soon the humans began to want more. To try and please them the Guardians taught them the art of magic. Soon after that the humans and the Guardians were at peace once again; but peace can never truly last and as before the humans wanted more and more power from the Spirit Force. The Guardian seeing the darkness in mans heart cut off their supply of the power.

Once the humans learned of what the Guardian had done they began to fight with the Guardians for control of the Spirit Force. The Guardians as powerful as they are were still peaceful and choose not to fight them, in doing so coasting some of them their lives. It was not until one human took charge, talking to the Guardians did the wars stop. The humans came to agree with the Guardians and peace returned. The human who put a stop to all the fighting the Guardians made him King of the land. But even after all the fighting was done some of the Guardians that remained didn't trust the human enough to let them use the power of the Spirit Force.

So the Guardian sealed the Spirit Force away in the hidden city of _**Albeaun**_and sealed it away from the outside world. The Guardians knowing that one day they would need the Spirit Forces power again, created a key that would open the seal. The key they gave to the King, who they still trusted. With that most of the Guardians took on human forms so they could watch over the land. Three chose to remain Guardians and went to different parts of the world. Odin went and created a temple hidden within the highest mountain. Vidar went and made a temple in the Fire regent. As for Antheia she went to live in the forest.

Thousand of years had past since the Great War, and most people had forgotten what actually happen. The King with help from the Guardian united the people all over the world. As the world was a big place he created five nations, one spreading to the mountains in the North, one to the seas of the South, one to the vast deserts in the West and one to the never ending forest in the East. The last remaining nation stayed in the center and was the biggest of them. These nations became know as the Five Great Ones, and each had a king to rule them. Soon the king started a family and now his descendant rule over the Center nation. The key that the Guardian gave to the King has become known as the _**Soul Key**_ and became the Royal Family Treasure.

**Present Day**

One Dark and Stormy night a mysterious man from the west makes his way to the King Castle.

"This must be Atlantic City where the King lives."

The man was dressed in a dark hooded cloak that covered most of his face. As he makes his way towards the castle the guards notices him and quickly stops him at the gate.

"What business do you have with the Royal Family?" yells one of the guards at the man.

"That is none of your business" snap the dark man.

"Then you have no reason to be here, leave at once or answer to us," yells the second guard pulling out his sword.

"Your funny" the man says and glares at the guards.

All of a sudden the guards start floating and then are sent flying into the nearest wall. They gasp with pain and fell dead.

"Oh did you say something? Guess not Ha ha ha ha." Laughs the man and continues his path towards the castle. He deals with all the guards the same way until he is outside of the throne room. With a mighty blast of energy he sends the door flying, and walks in.

**(A few mintues before)**

The throne room is a large lit room, with a huge fire place against the wall. The King was standing beside the fireplace loss in thought. King Drake, who was only about twenty five, looked to be in his forties his face full of age and wisdom. His life as king has brought many hardships his way, but it had also brought him much joy. Standing in front of the fireplace, watching the fire embers flicker as if they were dancing, He tries to clear his mind, but his thoughts are clouded. Thoughts of his newborn daughter keep filling his head. Every time he thought of her he couldn't help but smile.

After a minute of this he walks back to his throne. He began to think of the events of today when he senses an evil energy present inside of the castle. As he clears his mind to try and locate it he senses that whatever it is, is getting closer. Just then the door is blasted out of its frame and breaks into pieces. As the dust from the blast clears he can make out a figure walking thru the smoke.

The king looked at the man "Who are you and why are you here?"

The force of the blast had blown the cloak away from his face. He stood at about six feet and had hair as black as night. He had tan colored skin and a scar crossing down the middle of his face, the face and body of a warrior. But what really stuck out were his eyes, which were crimson in color almost as if they were made out of blood. The dark man in the cloak walks until he is about ten feet away from the king. Even from that distant Drake could feel the evil aura of this man filling the room making it some what hard to breathe.

"My name is Damien of the Desert, king of the desert nation to the west."

"So you're the new Desert king I heard of you before, having your people steal our livestock as well as robbing are travelers, you have some nerve to come here, and look at what you did to my door."

"My people have to make a living some how." Laughs Damien, "And besides I can't help that your people are so easily robbed."

Drake having been lost in thoughts for the past several hours looks out of his window and sees that it is now night time. "What do you want at this time of night and in this weather?" said Drake still looking hard at Damien.

"I have heard of the tales of the power of the Spirit Force and have come to claim it for myself. I also know that it was seal away by the Guardians after the Great War but I know you have the key to unlock the seal. I want that key."

Drake's eyes widen for a split second. "There is no such relic here in my kingdom…."

"Do not play me for a fool, I know all about how the ancient Guardians give the key to the first king. I also know that it gives off a unique energy. I can sense that energy coming from this room, and I also can tell when people are lying."

Drake glares at him placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "As you have said the _**Soul Key**_ is a gift from the Guardians to the Royal Family. It was given to us so that we might use the Spirit Force for good. You would only misuse its power making this world a dark and barren wasteland. As long as I live you will never have the Key."

"Well then I guess you just have to die then."

He lifts his hand and sends a blast of wind at the King. But Drake being a skilled warrior jumps out of the way, drawing his sword and launches at Damien. Damien dodges his blow and creates a sword from dark magic and dashes at the Drake.

Drake spins around and dashes back at him. Their swords clash together causing shockwaves. Damien jumps back and forms an energy blast and fires it at the Drake. Drake stops and forces his energy into his sword and cuts through the blast.

"You are indeed powerful, but I will get that key."

They continue to fight for several minutes. As their swords meet the clash can be heard through out the entire castle. The level of energy that each man is given off starts to cause the throne walls to crumble under the force.

"It seems that you won't die willingly, will you?"

"Of course not I'm not the king for nothing and as long as I am king, you will never get the key."

With that Drake dashes at Damien, Damien swings his sword but Drake dodges left and manages to get some hits on him. Damien jumps back and begins fire energy balls in rapid fire. Drake tries his best to dodge them but a few land solid hits.

'This is going on long enough; I have to figure out some way of ending this.' Drake thinks to his self. Drake starts to focus his energy around his feet,

"Let's see how you like this '_Heavenly Slash_'"

He dash at Damien with incredible speed. In a moment Damien is kneeing on the ground covered in cuts and one huge cut across his chest, blood dripping from it and falling to the floor.

'That was too close, if I hadn't been wearing this armor I'd be dead. I have to end this soon' Damien thinks to his self as he looks at his damaged body.

Drake breathing hard from that last attack falls to a knee. Blood can be seen dripping from his left arm.

'Even at that speed he still managed to hit me….who is he'.

After several more minutes of the battle both warriors are covered in cuts and both have loss a good amount of blood. Drake kneeling on the floor with his left arm limp at his side. The cut on the arm had open up and had spread to his shoulder, blood steady flowing from it. The sword in his hand felt like it weighted ten times as much. Try as he might he could bring himself to lift it up any more. As he tried to stand pain shoot through his side as he grabs his side almost doubling over from the pain.

"I guess he got more hits on me then I had thought."

He looks over at Damien and saw that he was in about the same state as himself. The slash that he had made earlier across his chest had now spread even farther. Blood could be seen oozing out of the wound. Breathing in harsh gasp of air he held his right arm tight across the slash trying to applying pressure to the wound. Fighting back the pain Drake managed to stand to his feet, pointing his sword with his uninjured arm at Drake.

"Leave this place at once, while you still can…..this is your last warning."

Damien just starts laughing his voice deep and harsher then they were before. "Since you continue to stand in my way then I have no choice. I shall show you a warriors death."

And with that Damien starts to give off a dark and evil glow. An aura appears and engulfs his body causing him to float in the air, and his eyes turning, if at all possible, a darker shade of red. "I shall curse this entire Kingdom.

_"Creatures of the underworld lean me thy power. Destroy all who stand in my way'_. Waves of black energy beginning to rise up out of the ground and gather around him causing the aura to take on a black shade expanding with every passing second. _**'Shadow of Darkness'**__."_

As the aura reaches it max sizes a huge blast is let loose upon the castle, spreading an evil dark wave around the entire kingdom. As the people of the Kingdom try to get away, the darkness quickly engulfing them, transforming them into creatures of the darkness. As the dark wave spreads through out the entire kingdom a maiden on a horse leaves the castle just escaping the curse. With her she has the King's daughter and a young boy from the castle. The creatures seeing them escaping began to run after them, but because the maiden has a magical pendent it protects them, encasing them in a ray of white light which the creatures could not touch.

As the maiden makes her escapes she, warders into the forest where she is greeted by the fairies that live there. She is lead by the fairies to see Antheia. Having sensed the evil inside of Damien, she had been watching the fight. She tells the maiden that she already knows about everything that has happen and tells her to leave the boy in the forest so that he can be protected. As for the maiden and the princess she transports them to a village far away from the evil Damien. But before they left, Antheia tells the maiden she must train the princess in the mystic ways and that she must not reveal what has happen that night until the time was right. The maiden agrees and they leave the forest and vanish. Then Antheia secretly tells the King of what has happened and tells him he must split the _**Soul Key**_so that Damien does not get it.

**(Back at the castle)**

Drake takes a deep breath and beings to focus his very life force into his hands. With his right hand an orb appears and with his left he begins to channel the energy thur his sword. The orb then suddenly changes into a key shape. He now places the key on the ground

_"Oh ancient ones here my cry, lend me thy power. Let the rays of the sun shine through the deepest darkness '__Spirit Slash__'__"_ and with both hands he cuts the key into three pieces, each piece becoming a different spirit stones; Wind, Life, and Fire. With the very last of his energy he sends them to different parts across the land.

"Now you shall never lay your hands upon….the…key"

With his task done and all of his life energy used up the King falls to the floor. As he draws his last breath images of his daughter begins to flash before his eyes.

"Be safe my daughter", with that he closes his eyes and Drake King of the Center nation, Drake the Red Lion dies.

Damien still weaken from the curse could only watch as it happens. "Damn you but no matter they will return, the stones are drawn to each other and will try to become whole again; no matter how long it takes I will have the Spirit Force."

And with that he takes control over the Kingdom, waiting for the day when the stones would be made hold again and return to him so that he can attain the ultimate power.

Seventeen years have pass since Damien took control of the Kingdom, over that time his power has grown to even higher levels then before. But time waits for no man and he continues to grow impatient and sends his forces out to look for the spirit stones so that he can finally get the Spirit Force.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so what did you think? Again yes Drake had to die....he doesnt really have too much of an important part in the story.....not yet anyways. But that not till much later. This my first fic so plz review. Flames are welcome as are praises. I would like to get some feedback before the next chapter. So always read and review. Till next time.**


	2. The Choicen One

**(A/N) Okay after rewriting this ( i was told that it was kind of hard to read the way i had it before) I finally was able to get this posted. I was told some good things about the last chapter and decided to go ahead with this story. (Yes the first chapter was just a test to see what ppl would say). Oh and I'm a big fan of long chapter but when I wrote I kept taking breaks cause it was taking forever to write. I must be low on fuel again....or as a saiyan would say I need more food.**

**Vegeta: "How dare you mock at the saiyan race, prepare to be destoried"**

**Me: "VEGETA WAIT.....if you do then.......then....(what will he fall for...I know)....dont kill me and I'll show you how to defeat Go....Kakarot"**

**Vegeta: ".....I'm listening."**

**Me: "(phew he bought it) Okay first all you have to do....(whisper in Vegeta ear).....and then.....(whisper) and that it."**

**Vegeta: "So simple yet it will work, why did I never see that before. I guess you can live for now."**

**Me: "Okay on to the story before he finds out I lied."**

**Vegeta: "WHAT DID YOU SAY"**

**Me: "Oh crap I thought he had left. Okay I dont own zelda or DBZ cause if I did then there would have are been a crossover....and an actually live action movie for both. Now I run."**

**Powering Up nosie**

**Vegeta: "Grrrr! I'll get you for this. You wont escape MY WARTH"**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'incantation'_

**_'spells/curse'_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**17 years later**

Seventeen years have pass since Damien took control of the Kingdom, over that time his power has grown to even higher levels then before. But time waits for no man and he continues to grow impatient and sends his forces out to look for the spirit stones so that he can finally get the Spirit Force.

The boy in the forest has grown into a young, strong man. At the age of eighteen he has earn the title of Kaza which in his village mean "Master of all weapons" and knows a good bit of magic. He has seen his good times in the forest as well as the bad. The good being his best friend Lilly and the bad begin the other people of the forest village telling rumor about him that he happens to hear. But these tough times have made him into the man he is today.

His name is Max. He stands at 5' 7" and is dressed in his normal attire, which are black loss pants, a skin tight long sleeved blue shirt covered by a dark green over shirt. On his arms he wore a pair of metal gauntlets. He wears leather like boots that stop just below his knees. His face was rough looking but he still had a little bit of his baby fat, and he also had dark blue eyes that would sometime flare to green or red. He wasn't as tall as some of the boy in the village, and wasn't as muscular, but he wasn't small either.

**One day during Training**

"OK time to try that lightening spell.

He stands in front of a makeshift training dummy. He closes his eyes and begins to focus his magical energy; a bluish white aura begins to form around him. As he clears his mind the aura soon turns all white and centers around his right hand, which he now has extended face the dummy with his palm open.

'_Creatures of light I call thee, lend me thee power'_

the aura now engulfing his entire hand starts to give off a bright white light as it forms into a ball at the center of his hand.

'_Fly with the speed of a thousand birds so that I can strike down my enemy.'_

He pulls back his hand just to his side and closes it tight, shutting the circle of energy inside.

'_Let all who stand in my way feel thee wrath' _

he now fully extends his arm pointing it back at the dummy. This time cupping a much bigger ball of bluish white energy with electric waves arching out of it,

'_**White Lightening'**__._

"MAX!!!!!"

"AHHH"

Max being caught off guard losses his focus and the spells shoots violently out of his hand, missing the dummy by half a inches and hitting a near by tree causing it to engulf into flames.

"Oh no"

Max begins to channel his magical energy for a water spell, but as he does a small rain cloud appears above the tree and begins to release rain from it putting out the fire before it became bad. Max turns to see Lilly eyes glowing a light blue and her hand extended controlling the rain cloud with ease.

As Max looks upon her he can help but notice how much she has grown. She appeared to be sixteen but the truth was she was closer to three-hundred. He remembered once when they were kids, asking her how come there weren't any adults around. She told him that the people of the village never really aged past twenty. Once they had they would be reborn the next year as a child to repeat the process over again.

She told him that this was her fifteenth time so far, the last one being two years after Max was born. He ask her why this was and she told him that the Great Spirit had taken the fairies that were in the forest and transform them and make them into the people of the forest. She also made it that they would continue to age and reborn so she could be like a mother, and it would keep going on as long as the spirit was in the forest.

As he continued to watch he saw that she wore her normal forest green sleeveless shirt with matching skirt and long sleeve blue shirt. A pair of brown boots and a brown belt around her waist. The normal attire for a girl of the forest, but Lilly was far from normal as possible.

Besides being the strongest magic user, with Max a close second, she, unlike most girls who had black, brown or even blond hair, Lilly had short length purple hair that had blue highlights at the tips. She was the prettiest girl in the forest, but what really made her sit out were her eyes.

She had the darkness green eye ever, which would change color depending on her mood or what magical spell she was using. He sometimes found himself getting loss into the depth of how beautiful they were. Which is what he just so happen to be doing now?

"Are you even listening to me???"

He was bought out of his thought to see her just staring at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Did you say something?" Max said rubbing the back of his head, something he had started doing when he was thinking deeply on something.

"Yeah I was saying you should be more careful with those spells, you could really hurt someone."

His eyes went wide at this, "Hey its your fault, if you haven't come up behind me I wouldn't have missed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she plays innocently "All I was coming to do was tell you that the great guardian spirit Antheia wants to talk to you."

Max is taken back by this, mostly because he hadn't talked to Antheia in forever and to have her call you instead of you going to see her means that it something important.

"OK but when I get back me and you are going to have a talk about surprising people."

She sticks out her tongue and vanishes with a small pop. Max shakes his head and runs as fast as he can to the spirit domain.

As he steps into the spirit's domain he notices that like usual the spirit is hiding. Just then a blinding white light shines and the Great Spirit appears.

"Max it is good to see you again" says the spirit.

Now the spirit was getting up in her age if Max remember right she should be about 35000 years old, give or take a century. But looking at the spirit you couldn't tell. As long as Max could remember the spirit had always taken on the form of a beautiful maiden.

Wearing a beautiful dress that shined brighter then the sun, but not so bright that you would go blind looking at it. Her face was the purest white possible and her eyes were as blue as the deepest oceans. She had long flowing white blond hair that she wore freely behind her.

She normally wore a smile upon her face but as of late she looked as if she was worried about something.

"Great Spirit what's the matter?" He knew she wouldn't answer, she had been avoiding the question ever since his birthday, which was when he notice the look upon her face.

"Now is not the time for that Max. I call you here for a reason, have you ever heard of something called the Spirit Force?"

Max thinks about all the reading he has done over the years, all the many books of Lilly's he sat and read. "No, I've never heard of anything called the Spirit Force…why."

"Well let me tell you…"

So the Spirit tells Max of how the planet came to be filled with life, how the ancient spirit created the Spirit Force, the Great War between humans and the Guardians, and how the Spirit Force was lock away in the forgotten city of _**Albeaun**_.

Max takes all of these in and asks, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well if I can finish the story."

she then tells Max about the _**Soul Key**_ and how it was given to the King and passed it down through his descendants. She then tells him of the events that happen seventeen years ago, about Damien, the curse, and how the Spirit Stones are now hidden across the land.

"So it because of this, what was his name Damien that no one can leave the forest?"

"Actually Max its just you who cannot leave the forest, for you see the curse that Damien use on the Kingdom was suppose to turn everyone into dark creature, everyone but him and the King. But as luck might have it three others were able to escape the curse. The King's daughter, a maiden, and a small boy. I had the maiden take the girl to a far off place and had her leave the boy here in the forest, Max that boy is you." says the Spirit beginning to shed a single tire. It falls to the ground and where it hit flowers spring to life.

This news shocks Max "What…. I'm not from the forest…that would explain a lot of the things that have happen to me, but why was I put here."

"Well as the maiden was escaping with the princess she came across you. At first she would have just pass you by but the magical pendent that she was carrying pull her back to you, so she brought you along. After escaping I sent some fairies out to bring her to me, and told her to leave you here so that I could watch over you. I then sent her to a far away village so that she could raise the girl and be safe. I know this is hard for you to take in but now you see why I had you train and had Lilly teach you the art of magic."

Max, shocked by what he just heard, looks at the spirit "Why couldn't you have told me this earlier, why now" shouts Max.

"You were not yet ready to learn of these past events and I need you to complete your training, but mostly to protect you."

Another tear flows from her face, as mad as he was he could never stand when a girl would cry. "Spirit I sorry…I didn't mean for you to cry."

The spirit only shakes her head "It is not you fault, I knew this day would come, I'm just sad that it came so quickly. I remember like it was yesterday you arriving here in the village." More tears began to fall.

"Now listen it is your destiny to find the princess and to collect the Spirit Stones so that you can travel to the hidden city and protect the Spirit Force and destroy the evil Damien. By now his forces are looking high and low for them."

"WHAT how can you say that, I'm no match for someone who can curse an entire kingdom how do you expect me to beat someone so powerful."

The spirits face lightens up a little "As always Max you fail to see the bigger picture. At your current power level you have no hope of defeating him but on this journey you will obtain new found powers, and discover the ones that sleep within you. Now I have something for you but it will take some time to get it ready so go and tells your friends that you are leaving and finish up any last minute things you need to do before you leave."

With that she vanishes in a blinding white light leaving Max there shocked as everything hits him all at once. As he returns home he looks around and sees there isn't much he needs to take with him so he pack his bag with some food and extra clothes and goes to find Lilly.

He gets to her house to see that she's not there, wondering where she could be he looks around her usual spots but does not see her. He even tries to located her magically energy but isn't able to located her. He heads back to the domain where Antheia is waiting.

"Did you take care of everything?"

"I couldn't find Lilly to tell her bye."

"Do not worry about her she'll find you when she's ready. Now before you go I have something for you."

She raises his hands and says a spell, a blinding white light shines and three white orbs appear.

"Here these will help you on your quest."

The first orb began to take the shape of a double bladed sword and its sheath. It had an orange hilt, and the blade was just slight longer then Max's arm.

"This is the **Power Blade** it is very powerful and has been magically infused to cut through attacks, but the energy needed for it has to be more powerful then the attack itself."

Max grabs a hold of the sword and the first thing he noticed was how light it felted, also he can feel something inside of the sword. A small pulsing like that of a heartbeat. Also he saw that along the edges of the blades there were symbols that he couldn't make out. He swings it around a couple of times thinking of it as an extension of his arm and is surprise how swift it is. A small humming could be heard following the swings. As he focuses his energy thru the swords the symbols give off a faint reddish color.

"Nice!"

He slides it into the sheath and throwing the sheath over his shoulder to allow it to rest on his back. The next orb formed to a middle sizes shield.

"This is the **Light Shield** it has also been infused with magical energy making it five times strong then steel but light weight."

Max takes a hold of the shield and sees that it is in deed light weight. He slowly runs his fingers over the front of the shield and feels the same heartbeat like pulse that he felt in the sword. He also sees the same symbols running along the edge of the shield. Also there is a crest that runs the full length of the shield. It seemed some what familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

The last orb now begins to take the shape of a locket. This too also has the same crest as the shield. It is a small golden locket hanging from a thin gold chain.

"Of the three this is the most important; it will be your guide on your quest. It sleeps now but when you need it, it will awaken"

As he takes the locket he feels another pulse coming from it but this one is much stronger.

"As you may have notice those aren't just any three items, they are as alive as you and me. Think of them as parts of your own body with the locket being part of your own heart. Now when you leave the forest head to the West there is a village that knows where you can find the **Wind Stone** the first of the three stones that you need. The temple there has been raid by thieves but the villagers have protected the stone. Seek the village elder but be warned they are not trusting of strangers so you must gain their trust. This stone will help you find the other two. Now go, the evil ones are already looking for the stones."

Max looks at the spirit trying to think of something to say. His mind is racing with everything he has heard in the past hour, everything that he must do. Something deep within him begins to swell and spread throughout his entire body. He looks up to see the spirit had placed her hand over his head, and sending magical energy from her hand to him.

She smiles and said "A last minute gift to help you clam down and feel at ease."

"Thank you for everything Antheia" and with that Max turns and begins to walk away; all of a sudden the ground begins to shake.

"What's going on?" yells Max over the rumbling of the ground.

Just then a vortex appears and icy cold wind starts shooting out of it. Suddenly a blast of ice fires out of the vortex, Max manages to just dodge the blast feels the icy cold coming off of the blast. As the blast sails past him it crashes into Antheia freezing solid.

"NOOOO"

Max looks back towards the vortex to see a giant lizard step out.

"Who are you" shots Max his eyes changing to a dark red color

"I am Captain Freeze"

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT" shouts Max still standing by the frozen spirit.

"The Great Damien sent me to get that spirit, so here I am."

"Unfreeze her now!!"

"Can't do that I have my orders…"

"Don't worry Max." All of sudden Lilly appears. "I will free the spirit you just get rid of that" she then goes over and knees besides the spirit. Her eyes glow a warm red color as she begins to thaw out the spirit.

"Right"

Max turns towards Captain Freeze. "Leave now or die."

"HAHAHA, how about you die instead."

With that he rushes at Max swinging his claws at Max. Max easily dodges and unsheathes his sword and begins to swing it at the oversized lizard. Captain Freeze moves and barely moves out of the way.

'This one is skilled I have to take him serious from now on' Captain Freeze thinks to himself.

He then starts to form ice around his claws extending their reach.

"Let's see how you like this."

He run in at Max and slashes with his icy claws but Max being a lot faster then him dodges with ease. Captain Freeze then swings his tail at Max. Max sidesteps right and comes down with his sword cutting off the tail.

"AHH" Captain Freeze jumps back screaming in panic. "You will pay for that. No one cuts off my tail and lives," snarls the lizard. '_**Ice Blaster**_'

He then starts to form an ice ball in his hand and fires it at Max. Max cuts through the blast.

"WHAT how is this possible, a mere boy should not be able to stop ME. Fine then let's see you stop this."

Captain Freeze begins to form an icy aura around his body. Icy winds start to shoot out from his body causing the temperature to drop rapidly. '_Big Chill'_ Freeze then fires a beam of ice straight at Max.

"Now let's see how powerful this sword really is."

He focuses his magical energy into the sword. The symbol shine a bright red as he dash at the beam. _'Fire _Slash'

As the beam meets Max flames begin to surround his body as well as the sword, easily allowing him to plow thru the beam of ice.

"Now you die lizard" and with that he dashes at him and drives his sword into captain Freeze's heart.

"No" screams the lizards and drops dead.

With his angry subside his eyes return back to their normal color and he turns back towards the spirit when his sword begins to pulses pulling him back to the dead body of the lizard.

'_Well don't just stand there stab the sword into it to absorb it magical energy.'_

"Who said that" Max looks around looking for the source of the voice.

'_No time just do it.'_

Doing as the voice said he plunges the sword into the dead lizard. Once again the sword pulses and the body begins to become a white mist. The mist is then sucked into the blade. As the mist clears Max sees the symbols glow a misty white color before returning to normal. Max walks back over to the spirit and Lilly.

"Thanks Lilly."

"Don't worry about it I had to the spirit means a lot to everyone."

Max stares at Lilly thinking about how to tell her that he is leaving when she stares at him she blushes and disappears.

"Wait…"

"Max I wish that I had had more time to have trained you for this day…"

"Spirit save your strength..."

She shakes her head "It is too late for me Max, I am dying as we speak, Lilly didn't have the power to save me… but do not worry this has already been foretold, go find the _**Spirit Stones**_ and find the princess it is… your…. destiny ……bye…Ma…"

With that the spirit fades away and leaves behind a ring of flowers where she last laid. Max holding back tears gets up and walks away.

**(Back in the village)**

Now of all the people that live in the forest Bruno was the biggest as well as the meanest. He was the second strongest warrior with Max way ahead of him. Since Max didn't care about being the leader of the village he let Bruno have the title. And Bruno had taken it to heart he had make sure that everyone knew it.

His day had started out as any other day waken up and making sure that the village was running smoothly when there was an earthquake.

"What's going on, an earthquake here." As quickly as it had come it was gone.

"I got a bad feeling about this" he continued on with his day.

Ten minutes later he felt his link with the spirit disappear.

"That's weird."

Just then he saw Max walking out of the Antheia's domain.

"What did that outsider do?" he runs and stops in front of Max.

"What have you done, my mind link with the spirit is gone."

Max looks up at him with dry tears in his eyes. He knew Bruno was referring to the link that all the village born people had with the Antheia, but now that she was gone…..he couldn't bring himself to think of it.

"Look now's not a good time, just move out of my way." Max says to Bruno his eyes shining a bright red.

Bruno never liking those eyes and also knowing that it means Max was mad about something, moved out of the way with a scared expression on his face. He watch as Max continued on, thinking to him self that this wasn't over, he would find out what happen between him and Antheia.

As Max walks past his house he remembers he forgot something he wanted to give Lilly. As he runs into his house he hears

"So you're leaving."

He turns to see Lilly standing at his doorway.

"Lilly…I have to. The sp…"

"I know what the spirit asked you to do…I just didn't think you would ever have to leave. With all that has happen today…"

Max sees dry tear in her eyes, and her eyes a sort of demise blue color

"Lilly you must be strong. Someone has to help the village now that the spirit is gone and I'm leaving. If you ever need me just call my name, no matter where I am I will hear it and come as fast as I can."

He reaches into his bag. "Here I want you to have this something to remember me by." He reaches up to her head and put a butterfly hairclip in her hair. Lilly who's now holding back tears runs and hugs him deeply…. pulls away and disappears leaving Max breathless holding what looks like a wooden flute, and a note.

_Take this so you can never forget the forest or me. I wish you could have stayed longer but I knew you would one day have to leave. If you ever need to talk play that song I taught you when we were kids. You know my favorite song in the world. I miss you already come back to see me_

_Take Care of yourself_

_Lilly_

_PS_

_I knew you didn't have one so I put a picture of me in your bag so you won't forget my face. Oh and don't worry about Bruno and the others I explain things to them later._

"Thanks Lilly"

Max looks down at the note while holding back tears of his own. He pulls out the picture she had mentioned; it's a picture of him and Lilly, from his birthday. Both of them are smiling brightly out from the picture. She had also places it inside of a golden frame. At the bottom of the picture Max could just make out Lilly handwriting that said 'Best _Friends Forever'_. With that he packs the picture and a little more food in his bag, puts the flute in his pocket and leaves the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay 2 down lots more to go. So how was it. How did you like Lilly, she was a hard one to come up with. I wanted to do something different then whats usually happens. She's model after Saria from OoT...well a little bit anyways and given my own spice.**

**Lilly: "Hey I want a bigger role."**

**Me: "Lilly what are you doing here....no one is supp to be able to find me."**

**Lilly: "Magic duh"**

**Me: "Wait if you found me....."**

**Vegeta: "NOW YOU DIE"**

**Me: "Crap looks like I'll have to fight him this time...Lilly get the healing chamber ready will you." Powering Up noise (not sure how to actually do that sound) "Okay Vegeta let's dance."**

**Both take off in the air.**

**Lilly: "Okay since he busy dealing with Vegeta it's my job to tell you to read and review.....even though you had to read to just get here....so why do auther write that all the way down here. In any case review or I'll cast a spell on you. Till later" *pop***


	3. Signs Berries Howlers oh my

**((A/N): Okay I know it's been like forever since updated, but something name college happen and has taken over my life. I'll try and get these out ASAP but don't look for a weekly update....cause it won't happen. Sorry I'm just not one of those people who have lots of free time to work on their fic.**

**Lilly: If I was writing this, then it would have been done by now.**

**Me: Lilly why is it that you always seem to find me, when I don't want to be found.**

**Lilly: Magic duh.....are you still running from Vegeta?**

**Me: No he in the healing chamber....**

**(Healing Chamber)**

**Vegeta: (thinking) _When I get healed he will pay_**

**_(Back to Hidden spot)_**

**_.....I actually hiding from someone much worst._**

**_????: There your are._**

**_Me: (Sends deaths glares at Lilly) You just like watching me get hurt don' t you._**

**_Lilly: Maybe_**

**_???: (Grabs me by the shirt) Why haven't I been add to the story yet._**

**_Me: ......Can't....br...eath...._**

**_???: What?_**

**_Me: (Get's out of the death hold)....I said I couldn't breath......and as for why your not in here is because you get added in this chapter....so you might wat to go get ready._**

**???: Really....I need to go find my make-up.....(runs off to get ready)**

**Well now that that out the way, on with the story....oh and I don't own Zelda or any other anime/manga that might show up here, i decided to just label it a zelda fic and just add in the crossover parts as they show up....but anyways. Onward.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'incantation'_

**_'spells/curse'_**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside of the forest Max sees that the world is a very big place. He looks over to his right sees a giant lake, to his left a giant mountain range that looks like it goes on forever and he looks just a little past the mountains to see a castle surrender by dark storm clouds.

"Well the spirit told me to head to the West, so west it is." He begins to head towards the vast mountain ranges.

**-Two hours later-**

"Man not a village in sight. I knew the forest was hidden, but to not even be a hour to the closest village, maybe it's a good thing I never left before."

Max comes upon a sign. **'Turn back now! Monsters ahead'**.

"Wonder who put this up?"

'_Most like it was someone that wanted to warn you about Monsters.'_

Max stops in his tracks hearing the voice again. "Where are you…..better question where are you?"

'_Is the world suppose to be save by this guy, how the spirits pick you I will have know idea.'_

'**Now now I'm sure they knew what they were doing, he is skilled, you saw how he handle that lizard…'**

'_Yes but he didn't even try to absorb the energy.' _

'_**Now boys you're beginning to scary him' **_

Max just stares around looking for the source of the voices, when a blinding white light envelopes Max. When he opens his eyes he is no longer in the normal world. He looks around and he is standing one a small island in a vast ocean. Another bright light shines and three figures dressed in long robes appear before him.

One is dressed in red, another in white while the other in blue.

The one in white is in the form of a young woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had the look of a well trained archer, with her dark blue eyes that made the darkest oceans seem light in color. She also had a smile that look like it could block out the sun.

The one next to her was dressed in the blue robes. He had a gentle face and was bald he reminded Max of a warrior monk. He had a well toned body and wild eyes that were a light bluish color.

The last one dressed in red took the form of an elder man. His face was hard with age and much wisdom. His gray aged hair ended at just passed his shoulders.

"Who are you, and where am I." Max asked.

The one in the white stepped forward _**"You are in the world of the spirits young warrior. We are the guilds that Antheia told you about."**_

"Okay but how did I get here and why am I here."

This time it was the one in blue that spoke **"You are here because we brought you here to talk. After your last fight we were worried you might not be ready for the task ahead...."**

"_Worried is not the word I know he's not ready, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have even absorbed the Lizard's power_." This time it was the one in red.

"Hey I beat him didn't I, that has got to mean something right?"

"_Boy you are a long ways from being strong enough to beat someone like Damien and the only reason you beat that lizard was because he was weak."_

"_**Adad enough, you of all people should know better then to judge people before they have a chance to prove them self."**_

She turns back to Max, _**"Allow us to introduce are selves. My name is Atla, spirit of water and speed."**_ She bows her head towards Max and pulls back.

The one in the blue now steps forward, **"I am Jarilo, spirit of lightening and power."** He also bows and steps back.

Now the one dressed in red steps forward, _"I am Adad, spirit of fire and knowledge"_ He also bows but his was only a slight move of the head.

"_**As I was saying earlier Antheia has made us your guide and it is our job to train you in the different arts. There is much for you to learn but for the moment we don't have the energy to train you now. We shall return later once are power is back to full. If by change you need us call out are names and we shall assist you as best as we can. Farwell for now Max."**_

All three bow their heads once again and turn into orbs of light. The orbs then begin to circle Max causing him to be wrapped in an orb that shines brightly and then warps him back to the real world. As the orb disappears the three orbs once again appear in front of him before the blue one enters into his sword, the white one into his shield and the red one into the locket. As the orbs are completely engulfed into the object Max can once again feel the pulse of a heartbeat coming from each, but this time they are synced as if they were one and the same.

"Umm I wonder what kind of training it'll be. I guess I just have to wait and find out."

Max continues past the sign for another mile or so when he hears a faint scream. Max looks around to see a marsh covered by giant trees and swamp grass.

"What was that?"

He hears another scream but this time it is much louder. Max takes off running towards the marsh. When he makes it to the center he sees a girl high in one of the trees and below her a beast clawing at the tree. Max pulls out his sword at dash at the beast. The beast turn to look at Max and lets loose an ear shocking howl.

Max falls over covering his ears in pain. The beast still howling starts walking towards Max. As he gets closer Max can see the rows of razor sharp teeth in the beast mouth. Max not able to do anything watches as the beast draws nearer. The beast is upon Max now and the howl is even louder now. Max can barely take it any more. The pain is too much for Max and he passes out.

**-About 10 minutes ago-**

A young girl is walking thru the forest. "Man why did I have to be the one to pick berries. I've been out here all day and still don't have enough."

As she continues on she spots a large berry bush. "That's should be enough….hey there's a giant one."

She reaches and grabs hold of a large berry and gives it a tug. "Hey….its suck…..maybe I just need to pull it harder."

She gives it a mighty yank, and a howl comes from the bush causing here to let it go. "Umm I don't think that was a berry."

The so called berry disappears from it spot only to be replaced by a now woken Howler. It starts to rubs it nose then looks at the girl.

"AHHH this is really not my day" She takes off with the Howler right on her tail. "Good thing I brought this ear plugs."

She places them in her ear just as the Howler starts to scream. She runs through the forest into the marsh. "Maybe I can loose him in here." She sees a tree in the distant and makes a break for it. "Almost there" she picks up the pace but fails to see the hidden roots sticking out, and trips. As she falls she sees the Howler is almost on her.

"AHHHH……not to today buddy. '_Air blast'"_

She lets loose a small air blast that is strong enough to blow back the Howler giving her time to make it to the tree. After getting to the top, the Howler makes it to the tree, racking the trunk with it claws.

"Isn't this a fine mess I've gotten myself into…..now what to do about that?"

She begins to think when something catches her eye in the distant. A young man appears about a good fifty feet away running toward the tree with a sword drawn.

"Oh no, if the Howler sees him he's dead."

And right on queue the Howler turns and spots the man and lets loose his scream. The man stops in his tracks and covers his ears. Now that he's down the Howler begins to march over to him to finish him off.

"Umm not good, I got to do something."

She places both hands to gather energy and begins to channel her magic into them. Her hands start to give off a bluish glow.

'_I call upon the elements of power and light. Grant me thee power to win this fight'_

Now she draws back her right hand to her side, with the glow following her hand. She bends her fingers and leaves the middle and the index fingers at a point. The bluish glow now takes on a bluish white color and forms an energy ball around her fingers.

By now the Howler is almost upon the man. As it gets closer she can see the man shaking from the pain.

'_Crush my enemy with thee might, protect my love ones with thee light.'_

She now points her fingers at the Howler and with her left hand steadies her aim. The Howler is she over the man getting ready to bite the now knocked out man.

"Now or never 'Lightening Blot Blast'

She fires the bolt off like a gunshot and it soars through the air striking the Howler dead in the back, frying him to a crisp. "Man that was a close one."

She jumps down from the tree, and walks to the guy. She studies his face, "I've never seen him before…he can't be from around her dressed like that. Better take him home and see what Chris says."

Deep in the forest there laid a small village hidden from the outside world. It was a small faming village where everyone was friendly and helped each other out. In a small house near the center of the village is where Max currently was asleep.

**-A couple of hours later-**

"……why is there a guy in here?"

"……Howler……."

"He did what……."

Max hears far off voices talking about something but can only make out parts of it. Then he blacks back out.

**-Later that night- **

"……we have a visitor……"

"…………………"

"…….outsider……..clothes…."

**-Two days later-**

"You know………….go outside………"

"No…………..saved me…….."

"Fine…………….you know he is …….handsome."

"C……….!"

"Kidding………all yours."

**-The next day- **

"Mmmmmm…….where am I" says Max, he tries to move when his head begins to ache. "and why does my head feel like it been spilt in two?" He lays back down,

"Oh your awake, I though you would never wake up." says a new voice.

Max opens his eyes for the first time in days to looks around but everything is a blur.

"You might want to take it easy." the new voice says with a hint of worry.

As his eyes begin to focus Max sees that he is lying in a bed and he in a small room with a small fire place. As his eyes completely adjust he notices a young girl around his age at the foot of the bed in a chair with a book. He tries to sit up again but his head causes him to lie back down.

"Hey I said you might want to take it easy, you did just wake up after a Howler attack." She comes to his side and places a wet cloth on his forehead, causing his headache to subside.

Now that she is close Max gets a good look at her, she looked to be about his age, had fair skin with a small tan, and had long flowing red hair. Her eyes were autumn brown and had a slight orange tint to them. She was dress in a blue over shirt covering a black shirt, and also a long blue skirt matching her shirt.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I should be asking you that so I can carve it on your head stone. I mean charging at a Howler like that your lucky to be alive."

"What is a Howler?"

"Um only that beast that knocked you out for three days…."

"THREE DAYS!"

He once again tries to get back up but she pushes him back down on his back. "Cool you fire mister, you need your rest." Max goes back to rubbing his head. "Like I was saying when the Howler knocked you out I was able to fire a small lightening blast at it and one fried howler."

Max eyes widen at this, "What's with the look, the forest isn't the only place that knows magic."

"I know It's just…..wait how did you know I was from the forest?"

"Your clothes, nobody in our village wears anything like that and Chris said he seen those type of clothes before in the forest."

"Who's this Chris?"

"Just full of questions are we, well to answer that he a guy who lives here in the village and a good fighter."

Max takes in all the information and tries to focus now that his headache is gone. "My name is Max, and as you said I'm from the forest, and you are?"

"My name is Jackie Nayru"

"That name…seems…..somewhat familiar but I can't think of where I might have heard it." Max says.

He takes a look around the room he's in and sees to his right a bowl of water, which he assumed it was for the wet cloth, but what catches his attention is a plate of uneaten food sitting on the table. He looks over at the chair Jackie was sitting in and sees a blanket on the floor beside it.

"Did you take care of me the whole time I was out?" he asks Jackie.

"Yeah…well I was in here the most but my sister helped out. I felted it was my fault you ended up here anyways, I figured the only reason you try to take on the Howler was because you were trying to save me."

"Yeah when I see a pretty girl in trouble my body just acts on it own." He does a small bow with his head and misses the blush on her face. He grabs her hand, "For taking care of me you have my thanks and I am in debt to you. Ask anything and I shall do all that is in my power to meet you request."

She quickly removes her hand and begins to wave her hands as in no and shakes her head all the while trying to hide her blush No one had ever told her something like that before. "Think nothing of it you tried to save me it's the least I can do. Now get dress and I'll show you around the village."

It is at this point that Max notices that his shirt is missing and his chest it in the open. "Umm where are my clothes?" he asks with a small blush.

"Umm there over there by the chair, you were running a fever so I had to cool you down."

As he gets out of bed she gets a full view of his muscle toned chest which causes her to blush deeper this time, she quickly turns around to hide it. "Umm your gear and stuff is in the other room it was kind of hard to care you to the bed with all that on….how can you care all that?"

Max who at this time had gotten dress and was putting on his shoes "Weight training as a kid, been doing it for as long as I can remember." With his shoes on he walks up to her, "Done!"

She turns around and notices that he is taller then her but only about a few inches. "Okay let's go." She grabs Max by the arm and drags him out of the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think. I know it was shorter then the last two but, once again I hit a block on the next part. It just doesn't want to write itself like these first three chapters did. Plus all the characters keep asking me when there going to show up. And they wonder why I hide all the time. (Looks to the right then to the left) Good it seems Lilly hasn't found me yet. Everytime she finds me everyone finds me next.**

**Lilly: Yeah that does seem like a problem**

**Me: Tell me about it........LILLY**

**Lilly: Hi.**

**Me: But I put up a magic blocker this time how did you find me.**

**Lilly: You left the front door open**

**Me: (sweat drops) Oh.....that might be it.**

**Jackie: There you are**

**Me: Not again**

**Jackie: That's it, that's all the time I get in here. I'm supp to be be the star and this is how I get treated.**

**Max: Hey I thought I was the main character Jackie**

**Jackie: MAX......umm how long have you been standing there.**

**Max: Long enought...now what was that about being the star**

**Jackie:...Well...you see DarthMello and I......**

**Me: Oh no don't put me in this**

**Jackie: (shoots death glares at me).....um...um.....bye....(takes off running)**

**Max: Jackie come back here**

**Well that's it review plz, I don't even care if there flames.....they'll help me improve anyways. Just hit the green button on the bottom and let me knw what you think. Bye for now**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
